1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compatible circuits for integrated circuits (ICs), and particularly to a compatible circuit which is compatible with ICs of different specifications on a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A pad on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) is usually corresponding to an IC with a special specification. A SOT-223 packaged voltage regulator produced by AME, inc. in Taiwan is provided as an example, the SOT-223 packaged regulator has two types of specifications. ICs are mounted on special positions of the PCB in production of a motherboard. Sometimes one type of IC has to be replaced by another type of IC because of a shortage of the ICs, and the replacement ICs cannot match the pads on the PCB, thereby forcing adjusting the layout of the PCB, which will increase costs of production.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a compatible circuit which is compatible with ICs of different specifications.